Justice For One
by danse.ali123
Summary: As Alex realises that it is unlikely she will ever get back to 2008 she tries to make the best of her time. However, as events take a nasty turn for the worse and leave Alex facing an all to personal crime, who will she turn to? GAlex, EXPLICIT NON-CON.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N Hey All! This is my first ever Ashes fan fic so please be kind. This chapter contains explicit non consensual after the astricks so if you don't like that kind of thing then only read down to them and no further, the story will still make reasonable sense afterwards. I realise this chapter is dark, but unfortunately that is the nature of this story. A little bit of dark angst does everyone good sometimes. It makes us remember that we are human. Enjoy and please R&R! **

It was dark, light beamed at intermittent strips, from where the blinds which surrounded the office of CID had only been partially draw. The majority of CID had already headed to Luigi's and only Gene, Alex, Ray and Shaz remained, trying to make some sense of the latest case findings.

"I've already told you Guv, it doesn't make sense for it to have been Freddy Lotts! He has no previous record of any criminal activity, and this crime was too well planned for a novice! He didn't even finish school for Gods sake! The man can barely read!" Alex fumed.

She was perched on the edge of Gene's desk, her once curly hair now containing only a simple flick at the ends, which moved every time she spoke.

Gene surveyed her quickly with his eyes. Today she was wearing a simple purple top that had a slight iridescent glow about it, a tight black pencil skirt and a pair of sky high blue heels. Her cheeks were flushed slightly with anger and her suddenly realised that she was staring at him intently, having just finished her rant.

"Are you done yet Boll's?" He said with a slight air of boredom, knowing it would annoy her.

He could swear he heard her actually growl, before she suddenly leapt from his table and stormed towards her own desk.

"Fine Guv, if you don't want to listen to me then that's fine! But you're wrong about this." She said turning back to face him, her eyes blazing.

Gene rose from his desk and looked her down. Although Alex was a tall woman, with legs that went on forever, he knew that he was still that little bit taller and could stand his ground.

"I'm not wrong Bolly." He said quietly.

He gave a quick glance around the office and noticed that both Shaz and Ray were trying to inconspicuously watch the events unfold, still appearing as though they were working.

Gene rolled his eyes, CID were the most gossipy bunch of people that he had ever worked with and he knew that whatever was seen here tonight would later be reported at Luigi's and be common knowledge by tomorrow morning.

He noticed that Alex had put her coat on.

"DI Drake? Where do you think you're going, we still have a case to solve!" He heard the anger in his voice but in truth felt it would be better than betraying his real emotions.

"I'm going home Guv. You won't listen to me and there is absolutely no point in me staying here this late just to argue with you." She said seething slightly.

" Fine then Drake! Let me take you home." He said, this time feeling angry.

She gave a short bark of laughter, glaring at him.

"If you think I'm going to spend even another minute with you, you are sadly mistaken. There is no way I'm getting in a car with you!" She laughed once more before turning on her heel and heading out the doors.

"Alex! It's not safe out there. Please!" He stood his ground but could feel his feet itching to run after her.

"Drake!" He cried in one last desperate attempt to stop her.

The sound of the double doors swinging loudly shut broke him from his thoughts; he looked down to find Ray looking up at him questionably.

"You give her five minutes Ray, then follow her and make sure she gets back ok. Drake may think she's bloody indestructible but she isn't."

Slamming the door of his office, Gene headed over to the filing cabinet, pulled out his bottle of whiskey and poured himself a large glass.

***

Alex could hear nothing past the beating of her heart and the blood rushing in her ears. Who did Gene Bloody Hunt think he was?! Telling her she was wrong with the case, then telling her she couldn't leave by herself. One would think she was some kind of china doll which could never be touched, lest it brake.

Flicking her hair out of her eyes and taking a deep breath she continued to stroll down the dark alley. She normally took this route into the office each morning as it enabled her to take about five minutes off the time it took to get there, enabling her to use that extra time to sleep. But at night, Alex wasn't ashamed to admit, the ally was significantly more daunting.

She hadn't been sleeping well recently. Her dreams were no longer plagued by the haunting visions of the clown, but instead were of a much more disturbing nature.

Every night she longed to see Molly's face and every night she would find that all she could see was a body of a young girl, around the same age as Molly, whose blood would stain the white sheet that her naked form lay under.

Alex would often wake screaming from terror , she had started seeing her every night and every night the dream would end the same.

"_I'm sorry Alex, I am so sorry that you're going to have to deal with this." _

It was always Gene's voice.

The sound of her heels clacking against the pavement seemed to grow louder in the darkest part of the ally and Alex's breath quickened.

Alex realised too late that the breathing was too loud to be just her own and she felt the strong arms pulling her backwards, before smashing her head against the wall.

She could feel the man pushing up against her as he turned her around and groped harshly at her breasts. She tried to cry out but felt his hand being shoved in her mouth. Biting down she heard him grunt with pain, before he backhanded her across the face. His hand moved to her neck and he held her tightly causing her to struggle to draw breath. She tried to get a look at her attackers face but found it was covered by a balaclava and so she could only make out his silver eyes.

His breath smelled strongly of alcohol and he had a serious case of B.O mixed with a cheep aftershave. Alex tried to kick him away and push at him with the hand that wasn't trapped painfully behind her back, but her tightened his grip around her neck before producing a knife and holding it against her throat.

In her lightheaded and dizzy state, Alex barely registered when he began pulling down his own trousers, but soon noticed when he began to push her skirt up to around her waist. As she struggled against him he pressed the knife harder against her neck, piercing the skin painfully.

Stuffing a handkerchief which reeked of the same cheap aftershave into her mouth as she began to scream and cry out in earnest, he struggled to push her tight skirt up her legs and scraped his finger nails along her thigh leaving a trail of blood. He quickly brought the knife from her neck and cut the sides of her knickers, bringing them to his face he sniffed them, before throwing them over his shoulder.

Alex gave a cry as she felt him spread her legs and push into her painfully. As he pressed her hard against the wall, the knife still at her throat , her head slammed into the wall behind her painfully and the knife jagged against her throat repeatedly.

The pain was nearly unbearable and Alex felt herself loosing consciousness. Someone was slapping at her face.

"Oh no you don't you bitch! I want you awake to feel this!" he capture growled in a deep voice.

He slashed the knife down across her breast and she gave another cry of pain.

_Oh God Gene help me! Please anybody! Please! Oh God it hurts! _ Alex thought desperately.

The sound of footsteps running up the ally way stopped the attacker in his tracks. He pulled out of her suddenly before throwing her away from him against the wall and running away.

Not caring how she looked or that she had no clothes on her bottom half; Alex looked upwards at the slowly darkening figure that approached her. There was something vaguely familiar about the outline.

"Help me." She croaked, before the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Fear not! Our faithful if slightly clueless Ray is to the rescue. This chapter is still just as dark as the last one, but a lot more friendly in a way. I tried to give Alex a sense of slight Delierium and Shock, I hope this comes across successfully. As always please R&R and Enjoy! Ali xx**

As much as Ray respected the Guv, he hated doing general dogsbody work. This wasn't policing. This wasn't even useful, it was simply following a woman home because the Guv was too stubborn to do it himself. Well that and the fact that Drake wouldn't hesitate to clock him one if she found out that the Guv was following her home.

Ray understood that the Guv had had his reasons though. There had been a string of violent rape crimes in the area and the attacker didn't seem to care who they went for. There had been a girl of only 11 right up to some old lass who must have been in her late 50's, as well as the 6 others in-between, and those were only the ones who had reported it. He felt certain there were more who had been attacked but had been too scared to come to the police.

Squinting along the darkened street, Ray struggled to make out Drake's form in the distance. She had been there a moment ago but seemed to have turned off down one of the various side streets and ally's.

Quickening his pace slightly, Ray began to check down each ally way along the road, why Drake would even consider taking one of these scum filled shortcuts was beyond Ray, but he had learned that it was often easier not to question anything.

By his third alley all he had stumbled upon were a couple of stray cats, fighting over something in a skip. He was starting to become more and more concerned. As he pressed further on Ray thought he heard what sounded like a muffled scream.

Back tracking slightly, he headed down one of the darker ally's, a horrible feeling in his stomach. Surely she wouldn't have come down here, surely even 'Fruitcake' Drake would have had more sense than to go through one of the darkest ally's on the street.

He heard it again, that same muffled scream. It sounded closer this time and Ray hurried down the street into the darkest part of the ally.

It was near pitch black but Ray could see a figure running away into the light at the other end of the ally. All his instincts told him to follow but the sound of someone slumping down a wall drew him back.

_Oh God._ Was the only thought that came to him as he slowly approached the person. As he drew closer, he realised to his horror that it was the figure of none other than DI Drake.

"Help me." She whispered as her head fell and she remained motionless on the ground.

Ray's instincts kicked in and he ran over to where she lay. Drake's face was a mess of blood and bruises and her neck looked like it had been held at knife point. He purple top was slashed across her chest and her skirt was ripped and hiked up around her waist.

Ray tried to ignore the fact that she was naked from the waist down and as he gently lifted her slightly so he could pull her skirt back down, he noticed there were finger nail marks all down her thighs, as though someone had had trouble with the skirt.

Gently scooping her into his arms he carried her down a little way to the end of the ally, where a street lamp beamed down. Carefully lowering her to the floor he tried to rouse her.

"Mam…Mam…come on now Mam wake up…Alex…Alex can you hear me?" He gave her shoulders a little shake.

Although her head lolled back, she gave a small groan and Ray carefully supported her head with his hand, feeling something warm and sticky as he did so.

Another small groan as her eyelids began to flutter. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in the sight of Ray only inches from her face.

Ray could sense her suddenly starting to panic as she stiffened in his arms, of course he thought to himself, the last mans arms she was in attacked her. Backing off ever so slightly but still supporting her he spoke to her in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"Mam, it's only me Ray. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you sit up?" he said softly

Alex sat up quickly and felt the blood rush from her head.

"Woah, Mam…slowly now, easy does it." Ray said concerned as he saw what little colour was left in her cheeks drain.

As Alex slowly began to comprehend where she was and what was happening now, she began to remember what had happened before Ray had arrived.

Her thighs were stinging slightly, looking down she saw trails of blood from where she had been scratched. Her neck was hurting quite a lot, as she brought a hand up to it and pulled it away to find blood, Ray handed her a tissue.

"The Guv's on his way Mam." He said carefully.

Was he? Alex hadn't even heard Ray speaking on the radio. She took a deep breath and winced slightly as her face ached. It was her cheeks mainly she thought to herself, she had been hit, she could remember that.

She looked over at Ray who was now watching her slightly awkwardly, seemingly unsure of what to do. She grabbed his hand, it seemed like the natural thing to do. After all, he had been the one to find her. Suddenly realising that she was no longer wearing any knickers, Alex tried to cross her legs and pull her skirt down more. Ray seemed to sense what she was thinking.

" I'm sorry Mam, but they're over in the ally and they're all ripped." He said sympathetically.

"Here take this and you can use it to cover yourself a bit." He let go of her hand and took off his jacket.

Wrapping it round herself tightly, she grabbed Ray's hand once more. It seemed important to have that constant. She knew she was safe so long as Ray was here.

She felt like crying but for some reason the tears wouldn't come. Somewhere deep in her brain she realised that she was probably in shock, but right now she chose not to acknowledge that fact.

The squeal of tires racing round the corner brought her back to her senses. She was acutely aware of every ache and pain over her body.

Ray gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's alright Mam, the Guv is here now, he'll look after you." He said a small smile crossing his features.

Alex looked up to see Gene approaching, his long black coat billowing behind him. _The man who attacked me was wearing a coat like that. Oh God it's him!! _

"Ray! Ray! No please Ray! It's him! He's coming back to attack me Ray! Ray don't let him hurt me please…please PLEASE RAY!" Alex screamed frantically, her voice horse and raspy from where her neck had been held so tightly.

Throwing herself into his arms, Ray fell backwards and just held onto her tightly, trying to calm her down. He had no idea what had happened to Drake, but it was certainly scaring him. Normally it would be the Guv who she ran to. It was the Guv who could calm her down. But this…this was a side of Alex that Ray had never seen before and more than anything, it reminded him that although she worked with the boys, deep down she was just as fragile and sensitive as any other woman. Her behaviour, although erratic for her, was completely normal for someone who had just been through such a traumatic experience.

All the while Alex simply sat clinging to his chest, shivering violently.

***

As he ran down the ally, Gene could see Alex frantically grasping at Ray, trying to hide behind him. At first when he had got Ray's call on the radio, he had laughed it off dismissing it as some kind of joke.

"_Guv. You need to come down here right now. It's Drake." Rays static covered voice came from the radio on his desk._

"_What's she done Raymondo, broken a bloody heel on those ridiculous shoes of hers?" Gene laughed as he took another sip of his whiskey._

"_No Guv, she's been attacked."_

_Gene felt his blood run cold, the burning sensation of the whiskey travelling down his throat made him want to heave. He took a breath._

"_Attacked how Ray."_

_There was a long silence on the other end of the line._

"_Ray? HOW!"_

"_I'm almost certain she's been raped Guv."_

_Gene's heart plummeted._

"_I'm on my way. Stay with her Ray, don't bloody move a muscle!"_

Oh Alex.

My poor Alex.


End file.
